


Praise You (Like I Should)

by velvetjinx



Series: Discovery [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Kink, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Masturbation, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Scott is so good. Sam makes sure to tell him.





	Praise You (Like I Should)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo Square "Sam Wilson/Scott Lang"

Sam looked down thoughtfully at Scott, who managed not to squirm. Sam allowed a small smile to grace his features at the sight before him.

“You’re being very good right now, Scott,” Sam said casually. Scott didn’t move. “Yes, very good. You like being good for me, don’t you?”

Scott nodded slowly. “Yes, Sam.”

Sam’s gaze swept over Scott’s naked form, down to where his cock was hard and already leaking onto his thigh. “Is this turning you on, baby? Being naked and on your knees while I’m still dressed?”

“Yes, Sam.”

“God, that’s good. You’re so good.” Sam’s hands went to his fly, and Scott's eyes flicked immediately towards the movement. “Now, I’m going to keep my clothes on while I fuck your face, and if you’re very good I’ll let you come. How does that sound?”

“Please, Sam.” The slight tremble in Scott’s voice was the only indication that he was struggling to keep control of himself, and Sam couldn’t help but smile wide at that.

He undid his fly and pushed his jeans and underwear down to mid thigh, his half-hard cock springing free. Scott didn’t move—he just knelt there, waiting patiently. Sam bit his lip. 

“Oh, baby, you’re so good and it’s turning me on so much,” he murmured. “You’re just waiting for me to feed you my cock, aren’t you? Bet you’re so hungry for it, just like always. I know you love it when I fuck your mouth.”

“I do, Sam.”

“I know, baby, I know. You ready?”

“Yes, Sam.”

Sam stepped forward and tapped his cock against Scott's lips. “Open up, baby.” Scott immediately did as he was told, and Sam slowly fed his cock inside that wet warmth. He didn’t stop until he was fully inside; until Scott was swallowing frantically around the head while his nose was buried in the wiry hair at the base of Sam’s cock. 

Sam waited a moment, then pulled his hips back, and Scott gasped around him. “You okay?”

Scott nodded, humming around his mouthful. Sam closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again to see Scott looking up at him, love and trust in his gaze. 

“Gonna fuck your mouth now, baby,” he said. When Scott nodded again, Sam began to thrust slowly, deeply, into Scott's mouth. As his cock hit the back of Scott's throat on every thrust, Sam could hear Scott gurgling and choking around him, and his cock twitched against Scott's tongue. “Oh fuck, baby, you look so beautiful with your mouth full of my cock,” Sam moaned. “You’re being so good, such a good little cocksucker, love how much you love it.”

Scott moaned back, as Sam kept up the pace, feeling his orgasm starting to build. 

“Oh fuck, yeah, baby. You’re so good you’re gonna make me come. Is that what you want? You want me to come down your throat, make you choke on my spunk?”

Scott moaned again, nodding his head slightly, and Sam bit his lip.

“Yeah, you fucking love it when I come in your mouth, don’t you? You’re such a come hungry little slut, and you’re so so good.”

Sam was getting close; his balls were tightening, drawing up as his pleasure mounted. He began to fuck Scott's mouth faster, harder, making him choke on every thrust. 

“Oh fuck, yeah, baby, what a gorgeous sight, you on your knees getting your face fucked,” Sam groaned. “Fuck, I can’t hold on much longer, I’m gonna come, fuck, you’re gonna make me come…”

Scott moaned around him, fluttering his tongue against Sam’s shaft as he kept thrusting. The extra stimulation drove him higher and higher until his pleasure crested—”Fuck, oh fuck, Scott, baby, yes, I’m gonna come, gonna come, coming!”—and he came with a cry, thrusting deep inside Scott's mouth and cock spurting down his throat. 

Scott coughed and choked his way through it, and when Sam pulled his softening cock out of Scott's mouth, a mixture of spit and come was dripping from his lips.

Sam pulled Scott to his feet and, uncaring about how messy he was, dragged him into a kiss, tasting himself in Scott's mouth. 

“Your turn, baby. What do you want?” Sam murmured against his lips, and Scott blushed.

“Want your hand on me, want you to tell me how good I was, please?”

Sam spat into his palm and began to stroke Scott’s cock with practiced sureness. “God, Scott, you were so fucking good for me,” he whispered in Scott’s ear. “You’re such a good boy for me, always such a good boy. You’re so good at doing what you’re told, aren’t you? And always so, so good at taking my cock, whether it’s in your mouth or in your ass. But fucking your face is so much fun, because then I can make you choke, and I know how much you love that. You do love it, don’t you?” Scott nodded. “That’s because you’re so good, Scott, baby. Such a good boy that you enjoy choking on my cock when I fuck your face.”

“Sam…” Scott moaned, and Sam bit gently on his ear.

“Good boy, you can come for me. Come all over my shirt, if you want. You’re allowed because you’re so, so fucking good for me. Such a good boy.”

A twist of Sam’s hand under the head of his cock and Scott came with a cry, face buried in Sam’s neck as his hips jerked erratically. When he lifted his head up, Sam caught his eye before licking Scott's come off his hand. 

“Mmm, a good boy who tastes so good.” He leaned in and kissed Scott deeply. 

“That was amazing,” Scott said suddenly, voice hoarse and fucked out.

“Yeah, it was.” Sam kissed him again. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Scott replied immediately, and Sam smiled. 

“Wanna get dressed and watch some TV?”

Scott shook his head. “Maybe I can stay like this? And sit at your feet while you pet my hair?”

Sam bit his lip. “Yeah, baby. If that’s what you want.”

"You might wanna change your shirt first, though," Scott told him, cheeky glint in his eyes. Sam looked down at his shirt, smeared with streaks of Scott's come, and laughed. 

"You know what? I think I'll keep it on. I'm planning to get it way more messed up today."

Scott smirked and took Sam’s hand, leading him through to the living room, and Sam couldn't help but grin. Today was turning into a pretty awesome day.


End file.
